


Barrel Of Laughs

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Dates, M/M, cute fluffy first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: First dates are always hard to choose where to go and it doesn't help when your date is not the kind for fine-dining. Thankfully your pink-haired friend suggests where to go.





	Barrel Of Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine asked for a story about Dark taking Anti to Cracker Barrel as a first date. I've been to Cracker Barrel once and hopefully, I'm not too far off about it.

 

Dark was sitting at his desk, rubbing his temple in an attempt to sooth the pounding headache he’s given himself. He had finally decided to ask Anti out and was now stressing over where to take him. 

His first thought was a nice restaurant, a high-priced, fine-dining restaurant that would have a waiting list out to a year. Dark then realized that Anti wasn’t really that kind of person. He wasn’t much for overly-priced filet mignon when he could just buy some steak and grill it himself to his likings. Which was really, really rare and that would get some looks from the restaurant Dark was thinking about.

“What’cha up to Darky?” Wilford asked as he strolled into Dark’s office, being one of the only egos allowed to do that without getting his head chewed off. 

“Stress and pain.” Dark grumbled. 

“I mean, is there anything new?” Wilford chuckled, heading over to Dark’s desk and seeing the large display of menus covering the wooden surface. “Hungry?” 

“Dating.” Dark sighed, laying his hands down. 

“You finally grew a pair and asked the glitch out?” Wilford let out a laugh and patted Dark’s back. “I knew you had it in you, sport!” 

“I have no idea where to take him.” Dark admitted. 

“How about Cracker Barrel?” Wilford suggested.

“Where?” Dark asked.

“You have to go there now.” Wilford grabbed Dark’s laptop and flipped it open, typing into his before turning the screen towards Dark, showing him a map. “Trust me, you two will love it.”

“I’m trusting you with this Wil.” Dark said. 

“Good, you’ll thank me later, also, lose the blazer and the tie, you'll thank me for that as well.”

_x~x~x_

Dark did find himself thankful that Wilford made not wear his blazer and tie to the place. He felt over-dressed in just the button up shirt and slacks. Anti fit in just fine in his t-shirt and jeans, Dark was a little happy that Anti was wearing a nice shirt that had a collar on it.

"Now ain't this place just the bees-knees?" Anti asked, using a very heavy southern accent. "I thought we were getting dinner, this place looks like a store." 

"There's the dining area." Dark looked over and saw the tables at the other end of a wall. He and Anti walked over to a counter and was greeted by a very chipper woman. 

"How can I help y'all?" She asked and Dark could hear Anti holding back a chuckle since the woman had the accent he had been using earlier. 

"Table for two please." Dark said. 

"Alrighty, can I get a name?" The woman clicked a pen. 

"Fischbach." Dark answered, feeling himself cringe a little at the fact he used that last name, but he knew he'd respond to it since it caught his attention. It also didn't help that Anti was chuckling again. 

"Okie dokie, we'll be callin' your name when a table is ready." The woman smiled. 

"Thank you." Dark stepped to the side with Anti. 

"Guess we can look around-is that a cat!" Anti gasped and took off. 

"Please don't be a cat." Dark muttered and joined Anti. 

"It's fake...but it breathes." Anti poked the display that was a mechanical cat sleeping in a basket. "I don't know whether to find it scary or cute." 

"It's something." Dark said, casually looking through a rack of clothing. 

"I could so see Bubblegum wearing this." Anti said, pulling out a pink shirt that said 'Guns and sweets are all I need'.

"I hate that you're right." Dark chuckled. as Anti went around to the other side of the island. 

"Darky!" Anti squealed.

"Should I be concerned?" Dark asked, going to where Anti was and stopping when he saw Anti holding up a shirt that said 'handle with care'.

"This is adorable!" Anti giggled. "I have to buy it!" 

"Allow me." Dark said and took the shirt from Anti. 

"Aren't you just a gentleman?" Anti chuckled.

"I try." Dark winked.

"Fischbach?" The woman at the counter called out. 

"Fischfuck." Anti said under his breath with a smirk, earning a light chuckle from Dark as the two went back to the counter. 

Dark folded up the shirt when he was told that they'd pay for it when they pay for their dinner and they followed a young man to a table. They were seated and the waiter told them that he'll be back in a few to take their orders and bring their drinks.

Dark found himself shocked as everything went smoothly. The food was delicious, the waiter was kind and very attentive. Anti was delighted with his food and they just talked. They talked about what was happening in their respective homes, making jokes about what their fellow egos were doing. They talked about future plans with said egos and a couple of flirty lines made their way into their conversation. 

After finishing their food, getting their receipt and Dark paying since he told Anti to not even think about taking his wallet out, they headed out of Cracker Barrel. 

"You know how to treat a lady right." Anti joked, hugging Dark's arm as they walked away from the building. 

"I asked you out, so I find it fitting that I pay for it." Dark stated. 

"So, when we go to the movies next weekend, I'm paying." Anti winked. 

"That was a creative way of asking to go on a second date." Dark hummed, stopping when he was satisfied that they were far enough away from people. 

"You know me, Mr. Creative." Anti chuckled, letting go of Dark's arm and the two found themselves facing each other. 

"So, I'll see you next week?" Dark asked.

"Maybe sooner." Anti went up to Dark and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Bye, Darky." Anti giggled before glitching away. Dark found himself smiling before he left in a cloud of black smoke, landing in his office. 

"You have to tell me _everything!"_ Dark found himself laughing a little when he saw Wilford sitting on his desk, hands rubbing together with anticipation. 

"Alright, alright, I'll spill." Dark chuckled and sat on the desk with Wilford. 


End file.
